The Inevidible
by xIIMaliuIIx
Summary: Sakura Huruno a hardworking doctor in Konoha was raped by a mysterious man. She ran through the woods that seemed to have death's happening in them and came upon Naruto Namikaze, son of the owner of the most famous Dojo, Minato Namikaze. The mysterious happening have yet to be figured out and will they be the end of the worlds existence.


**Hey Guys For Some Unknown Reason I Don't Feel My Own Stories. So I'm Going To Try Something New. Everything Seems To Be So Original and There's All This Sakura Bashing. When Sakura Only Helped People, She Defeated Sasori, She Saved Kankuro, Saved A Ninja Camp From Zetsu's Clones, Saved Naruto From Giving Into The Nine Tails, and Attempted To Kill Sasuke.**

**Now Lets Take A Look At What Hinata's Done ~Crickets Chirping~ Oh Yeah, She Touched His Cheek.**

**So For All You Sakura Haters, Just Cuz She Hits Naruto Doesn't Mean Anything. She's Hit Sai Too.**

**Anyway, Got Carried Away **

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Within The Story, Masashi Kishimoto Is The Rightful Owner Of Naruto.**

_'People Say Its All Myth's and Legends. It's Not Real and It Never Will Be. I Think It's Real and Still Standing. Lurking In Dark Shadows. Hiding Away From Everybody To Save It's Kind. Hiding In Closed Off and Secluded Areas No One Knows Of. Maybe Just Maybe If I Explore It, Ill Find It. Maybe It NO He Is Out There. Waiting For Me To Come To Him. What Else Could've Caused The Damage Of Heartbreak. Killed My Parents. Left Nothing But Scraps Of Them. I Will Find Whatever Did This. And I Will Kill It..__**Even If It Means Giving Up My**_** Life.**_'_

Sakura Zandra Huruno, a 22 year old doctor. Daughter to the owner of Topaz Arcade and Cafe. Had always thought, there was something more out there that killed her parents. She felt that it wasn't just a bear, a mythical creature that hasn't been seen for decades. Some creature that only appeared at night. When everyone was sleeping in the their houses dreaming of happiness. While this nasty cruel beast lurked in the shadows of their window panes. Long nasty teeth, beady eyes, and ugly nails. Killing innocent people. Sakura felt that maybe if she tried hard enough she would find her answer. Which brings us to today

Sakura walked out of the Konoha Mastery Hospital and into the windy night. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze as she walked over to her sleek black Mustang GT. She unlocked the car and sat down in the drivers seat, not yet putting her feet into the vehicle. Bringing out the blue Iphone 5C, she punched in a few numbers and called the number. A feminine voice answered and Sakura said "Hey Anko, I'll be coming home later tonight. Do you think you could use the key under my mat and feed my kitten please". The voice responded with a quick 'Of course' and Sakura said "Thanks Anko". She hung up the phone and placed her feet in the car. Closing the door while starting the car, she sighed tiredly. She pulled out of the parking lot, fully intent on going to the arcade/cafe to do some paperwork and get a burger. Flipping through the stations on the radio, she came to a halt on one._ 'Reporters found yet 3 more bodies in the wood of Barton Hallow, they were mauled and some even missing parts of their body, the bite marks were discovered to be human teeth, and whatever killed them must be an infection. The 3 were still alive and began to snap at the police officers. They had to go in with protective suits to get them out with them trying to bite at them. They are being held in a medical research facility as we speak, We advice they everyone refrain from camping until further notice. Thank You'_ . Sakura turned off the radio and leaned back in her seat. So more people were being killed off and some even survived but are infected with some kind of sickness. The road was dark and only a few cars drove on it. A few people were walking down the streets with umbrella's and some were just sitting under verandas smoking a cigarette. The drive became silent as she thought to herself. She pulled over into a QT and stepped out of the car. She walked into the store, greeting the cashier she went to the back to get a Rockstar. She grabbed a red and black can and her phone buzzed 2 times and rang. She pulled out her phone to see it was her adoption dad Kakashi Hatake. She answered the phone and said "Yes daddy?", he wasn't quick to respond, yawning first then saying "Hey baby girl, how are you?" she payed the cashier and left the QT talking to her father.

She sighed and said "Okay, i guess what about you?" He said a quick 'Okay'. There talk was a short one. it was to assure Kakashi that his charlatan daughter was okay. She put her phone back in her pocket of her skinny jeans and headed to the beautiful vehicle. Collecting a Rockstar was something she did often, her job was tiring being the head doctor and all. She opened the can and took a long gulp before climbing into the car. Placing the Rockstar in the cup holder she started the car. She was about to start the car when, something caught her eye in the ally way. She got out of her car and went to the source. Walking down the dark ally way she saw nothing until a can fell over and a large black cat dashed over the walls and away. She sighed annoyingly and was about to turn around when she came face to face with a tall sickly looking man. He smiled coyly at her and said "Why hello there". She backed up and said "H-hello". He chuckled and ran his hand down her side. "What's a pretty girl like you do out here so late". Sakura not really knowing any fighting skills, whimpered and was backed into a large brick wall. She took the time to examine his features. Blood shot brown eyes, long black beard that seemed to have triangles under it, muscular, and biker like. She placed her hands on the wall and said "I was just heading home and I heard something, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way". She was going to side step him, but he placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head. "I think I'll have some fun with you". She whimpered again and whispered "Please just let me go, I wont tell anybody". He chucked darkly once again and said "I don't care if you tell the police, as long as I get some pussy I'm good". She tried to move but he snatched the handkerchief from his pocket and gagged her with it. He tied her hands with some rope he found on the ground and threw her over his shoulder. She cried as loud as she could, fighting against him as much as she could. He gave her ass a particularly hard smack and said "Feisty, I'm defiantly have fun with you". He threw her in the backseat of her car and got in the passenger seat. He picked up her Rockstar and drank the rest throwing it out the window. He started the ignition leaving no trace of her except the now empty Rockstar on the floor of the gas station. During the drive to tried to free herself of the ropes and yelled against the oily tasting handkerchief. Fast streams of tears cascaded down her face as he pulled into a neighborhood she had never seen before. He parked the car in front of a run down house. Grabbing her from the backseat, he walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door to the house. He walked inside and threw her on the couch. He immediately pulled down his pants and revealed his very big manhood. Sakura whimpered and tried to scoot away. He chuckled at her attempts and said "Look at how hard I am for you". He pulled her legs and she was on the floor on her knees in front of him. He took the handkerchief from her mouth and she was about to scream, but his manhood was already shoved down her throat. She chocked and attempted to get away from him, he groaned and started thrusting down her throat causing her to gag. Once he felt he had enough. He shoved the cloth back in her mouth. He moved the couch back a little and tore her pants off her legs. She tried to kick him but failed miserably, seeing as she was so small. He dark chuckles became more cruel at her useless attempts. He tore of the scrub shirt along with her bra and saw she had lots of tattoos on her upper half, and fondled her melon sized breast. She screamed into the handkerchief, not liking that she was only in her white lace underwear. He leaned down and flicked both of her pierced nipples with his tongue, she whimpered and pushed her feet against his giant frame. He kissed her small stomach and took the hem of her panties in between his teeth. He tore them with his teeth and she screamed louder, struggling even harder. She eventually kicked him in his face, and he growled. Grabbing her legs he tied to them to the legs of the sofa to keep her from moving. She cried even harder. He bent down in between her legs and blew on her somewhat wet womanhood. Taking his middle finger he pushed it inside of her, pumping it slowly. He looked at her face "Look at you, all wet and ready to go". She turned away from him and he smirked. He took her jewels in his mouth and sucked vigorously, pumping 3 fingers at a incredible rate. She began moaning loudly completely betraying her body. He smirked on her bundle of nerves of sucked harder. Her body shook and juices sprayed all over his face. He sat up smirking licking the juices off his face. He smirked down at her and turned her over onto her hands and knees, adjusting the shackles so it wasn't uncomfortable. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his cock over her womanhood, slowly. He smacked her ass and grinded against her. She whimpered even more and tried to scoot away from him. He smacked her ass again and dragged her back saying "Na ah ah, not so fast now baby". She closed her eyes as she felt him push into her entrance, her eyes widened as he came to her barrier. He smirked and said "Still pure I see". He grabbed her hair and shoved past her barrier and she screamed against the clothes and began fighting widely. He pushed her back in place and stroked her ass. She cried and cried and cried, not saying a word. Her eyes dulled and she slumped and laid there. He began thrusting into her at a fast rate. Not giving her time to adjust to him well endowed size. She didn't make a sound. Her hands stayed beside her head, her screams seized and her eyes just stared lifeless ahead of her. He groaned and shoved two fingers into her ass and kept thrusting. His groaning became louder and he quickly pulled from her, stroking his member till he came all over her face and chest. He stood up and zipped and buttoned his pants leaving her there to cry. She fell to her side and cried, didn't scream or shout, just cried. He walked up the wooden stairs and slammed his door shut. After about 10 minutes of crying she sat up and quickly untied her feet and threw the rag on the floor. She ran out of his house completely forgetting her car and phone. She ran into the woods and forgetting about the broadcasts. She didn't care she just wanted to get away. She ran threw the woods for what seemed like hours until she came to neighborhood that looked modern. She ran to the first house and banged on the door, crying her eyes out. Covered in blood and cuts from the twigs of the tree's, she slumped to the floor. The door opened revealing a beautiful blond headed man. His bangs were long but his hair was spiky in the back. He had gorgeous light blue eyes and well built frame. His skin was pale and he gave off this calming aura. She looked up at him and threw herself into his chest. She cried and cried gripping his shirt. The blond haired man looked down at the naked girl crying into his shirt. He put two and two together and picked her up bridal style. Closing the door with his foot he placed her on the couch and said "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you". He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle off the rack on the wall. He cracked it open and poured it into a glass cup filled with ice. He brought it back to her and she gulped it down, relief floating her soar dry throat. She looked up at him and whispered " T-Thank Y-y-You". He gently replied to her "No problem, do you want a bath". She nodded and he picked her back up into his arms, placing the cup on the side table. He carried her small form into a neat looking bathroom, with orange decorations. He placed her on the toilet seat and said "Bath or Shower". She said "Bath please". He nodded and plugged the oval tub and turned on the hot water. Spraying some of his axe soap to create bubbles. She just sat and stared at the wall. He stepped back and said "Alright, I'll get some clothes for you. Oh by the way my names Naruto, Naruto Namikaze". She gave a quick reply "Sakura Huruno". He helped her into the tub and left the bathroom. Walking down the halls of the neat house, he came to his room. He walked inside and over to his closet. Grabbing a black shirt off the hook and he looked around for some bottoms. He couldn't find any that would fit her, and then he spotted his ex Hinata pajama pants, she wore over before she left him for an enemy named Kiba. He picked up the pants and headed back to the bathroom. She sat in the tub and was scrubbing all the dirt and blood, and cum off her body. She washed her hair and drained the tub. She was about to stand when she collapsed and hit her head on the side of the tub. She hissed and pulled herself back up. Naruto walked in a seen her hissing, he placed the clothes on the counter top and rushed over to her. He moved her tiny hands out of the way and saw nothing but a forming bump. He rubbed it gently and picked her up out of the tub and placed her on the furry orange carpet. He took the matching towel from the brown circular hook on the way and wrapped it around her. It looked like a small blanket seeing as how it was a mans towel. She stood with the towel draped over her shoulders. He sat her down on the toilet and grabbed a extra toothbrush and some of his not used deodorant. He wet the toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth. He had her spit into the sink and drink some of the water only to spit it out again. He gave her a little mouth wash and she swished it spitting it out. Glad to not have the man's nasty taste in her mouth she tied her hair up in a messy bun. He gave her the deodorant and she put some on give it back to him. He helped her put on the black shirt that reached to her knees and then the pajama pants that were a size or two, to big for her. He was amazed someone was actually smaller than Hinata. He picked her up bridal style and left the bathroom, switching off the lights. As he walked down the hallway back to living room he asked "Are you hungry?" She nodded and stayed silent. He went into the kitchen and prepared her some rice, corn , and chicken with some grape soda. He set it in front of her and she quickly ate it all and drank the soda. He placed the dished in the sink and looked at her face to rice on the side of her mouth. He smiled and wiped it off. She looked up at him with big doe emerald eyes and he almost melted. She was adorable, beautiful, gorgeous even. He picked her back up and carried her to his room. He laid her down in the silk orange sheets and switched off the lights. He was about to leave when her tiny baby soft hand grabbed his rough large hand. She looked at him again and said "Please don't leave me, I'm scared" He looked at her and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair she fell asleep after about 20 minutes. Naruto stood and exited the room and closed the door gently. He grabbed his orange Iphone 5C off the kitchen counter and quickly dialed a number. Someone answered and said " Kakashi Hatake, chief of police speaking".

**~WITH RIN~**

Rin sat and waited for her daughter Sakura to visit her but it seems she was to tired to come and decided to head home. Still she would have called and told her. She sighed and decided to let it go. She headed up stairs, took a bath, and went to bed.

**~WITH NARUTO~**

Naruto answered the man "Yes, I have a girl here. Possible that's she's been raped, She came to my door crying and stuff. I gave her a bath and some food. She's currently asleep, do you think you came come get her and figure out who did it to her". The man answered with a quick yes and said "I'm on my way". Naruto hung up and turned around only to see Sakura standing at the top of the stairs. She looked at him as if she was pleading and she ran into his arms. He sighed and said "You don't really trust anybody else do you?" She only shook her head fisting his red shirt in her tiny hands. He walked over to the couch and sat down, she never let go of him. He was starting to fear for the girl. She was going to have to let him go sometime. He continued to stroke her back and finally a cop car came. She looked at him with so much fear, his only words to her were "It's okay Sakura, there only here to help you okay". She continued to shake and Naruto answered the door. He let the man walk inside and Sakura gasped "D-daddy". The said man looked up and his eyes widened, rage and sorrow filled his eyes all at once. He rushed over to her and grabbed her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him as she cried. Her sobbing shook her entire body as she held on to him. He whispered soothing words to her such as "I'll find him baby girl, I promise, Explain him to me and I'll get that motherfucker you hear me baby girl. I Will". She didn't let go of him so he picked her up bridal style and turned to Naruto. "Do you have any place i can put her to sleep in". Naruto nodded and led him to his room. Kakashi laid her down in the bed and kissed her forehead saying "Go to sleep baby girl". She nodded and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame her and she began to snore lightly. Kakashi turned to Naruto and gestured for him to follow him. Once they were in the hall Kakashi said "Thank you for taking care of her". Naruto said "I Couldn't just not help her she was in need and not to be rude in a time like this, but she's gorgeous". Kakashi chuckled "She is, look if its not a bother to you, I will give the money to let her stay with you until she's fully recovered". He continued "I seen your Kyokushin trophies, she's in good hands with you". Naruto nodded knowing he didn't have a choice". Kakashi was turning to leave and then he said "I'll call her brothers to check up on her every once in a while. There's believe it or not 5 of them". Naruto nodded an understanding and Kakashi left. Naruto sighed and walked into his kitchen to get some insta-ramen. Once he cooked it he sat down at the crystal table in the dining room area. Eating silently he ran through his thoughts thinking _'what am i gonna do? She's so fragile right now. Maybe if i let her cuddle up to me. She'll give a definition of the guy'. _Naruto finished eating and headed to the bathroom. Stripping he stepped under the blazing hot spray from the shower head. He washed himself with the Irish Spring and his hair with Axe, and exited the shower. He shaved and put on some after shave, not even flinching at the burn. Then he brushed his teeth and hair. Leaving the bathroom, he walked into his room where Sakura was still sleeping. He changed into his boxers and no shirt. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Sakura and pulled the covers back to lay down. He stared at her angelic face that was stained with tear streaks. He felt for the girl, for some reason his heart swelled when he looked at her. Maybe love at first sight was real. He didn't know, but he knew he never wanted to let this girl go. He closed his eyes and soon sleep overtook him.

**5:59 A.M. Saturday, December 1st ,2006**

Naruto woke up from streams of sunlight hitting his face. For some reason he was so warm. He buried his face farther into the warm, silky object and sighed in content. His eyes shot open, coming to realize he didn't have anything warm and silky. He looked down and saw pink hair all over his pillows. Realization came and he calmed down. Looking down a little he saw, Sakura was cuddled into his chest. He was on his right side and she was pressed against. Her little hands fisting his chest. He feet were tangled with his, and he had one muscular, tattooed arm around her tiny waist. He sighed and cuddle closer to her warmth. She mewled and her eyes slowly opened. Big sparkling doe emerald eyes, were exposed and Naruto had never though he's seen something so perfect. She cuddled closer to him and sighed happily. He chuckled and said " No, no sleepy head, your dad's coming at 6:30 and its, 5 up and at em' come one". She made an annoyed sound but got up anyway. Naruto picked her bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down on the fluffy carpet, he began to help her undress. She didn't care if he saw her naked since he had already seen her before. Besides she kinda liked him, she figured her dad approved of him since he let her stay here. Once she was undressed he helped her into the shower and she sighed in content. Naruto left the bathroom and grabbed the clothes Kakashi had left on the couch. Going back to the bathroom he sat down on the toilet and laid the clothes in his lap. He looked at his phone and looked at his schedule. It looked like she would be going to the Dojo with him. He heard the water turn off and he turned to see her step out slowly holding onto the wall. He stood and wrapped the towel around her breast. Sitting her down on the toilet he began to help her better prepare herself. He set the clothes down and grabbed the bra and underwear. He helped her into the underwear and the bra. The bra was kinda small, so it made it look like a push-up bra with no straps. He grabbed the salmon colored tight strapless dress and helped her into it. Then he grabbed the white stilettos and placed her small feet into them. He then placed the white cardigan sweater on her. Once she was done, she asked him "Do you possibly have a curling iron?" Naruto nodded and said "My ex girlfriend's. She never came and got it". Sakura nodded and he retrieved it from under the counter. She began curling her butt length hair, and Naruto watched. Once she was done she turned to him and he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous. She smiled and said "I'll let you get ready". He nodded and he watched her ass as she left the bathroom. Naruto shook his head to rid his thoughts and stripped and got in the shower. Naruto washed himself quickly and did the daily man routine. He changed into a black v-neck, skinny's and vans. He threw on his leather jacket and his necklaces. He popped his collar **(A/N: I Had To I'm Sorry xD BTW Naruto looks like his dad but with a Naruto look) **he sprayed himself with some Old Spice, and left the bathroom. Sakura apparently made breakfast and he smiled. She stared at him for a few seconds a blushed. He chuckled and began eating the delicious eggs and bacon. Once they finished Sakura washed the dishes and at the moment Kakashi rang the doorbell. Sakura dried her hands and followed Naruto to the front door. He opened it and Kakashi immediately embraced Sakura. She hugged him back by wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tippy-toes. She said to him "Daddy?..I'm fine". Kakashi let go and nodded "I know, come on you two lets go to the station and gets this over and done with". Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura's tiny hand and followed Kakashi out. The two young ones sat in the back of the hummer and Kakashi got in the front. Sakura looked out the window at all the happy kids and families and smiled with sorrow. Naruto saw this and whispered in her ear "Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine". She nodded and sat back in the seat. The drive was about 15 minutes long before they reached the station. Naruto helped Sakura out of the tall vehicle. They walked inside the Police Station and Kakashi immediately led them over to his office. Once inside Naruto pulled the chair back and let her sit down and sat next to her. Kakashi sat in his chair and turned to Sakura with a serious look on his face "Tell me what he looked like baby girl". Sakura gulped and thought back to what happened. Her breathing began to quicken and she gulped heavily. Naruto rubbed her back and said "Relax, Sakura it's okay. He's not going to hurt you again". She calmed down a bit and said "He was tall, and very muscular ,brown eyes , and he looked like he'd be in a biker gang. His beard wasn't very long, It looked like he would've shaved it. He lived somewhere in a run down house. He still has my phone and my car". Kakashi nodded and said "It's okay. I'll find him I Promise." Naruto helped her stand and Kakashi said "I need you guys to pretend to act like your together for case matters." They nodded and a blush spread across Sakura's cheeks. Naruto nodded and said "We will stop by her house and pick up somethings for her". Kakashi nodded and gave them the keys to the black Hummer. Naruto took them and Sakura's hand and led her out of the Police Station. He helped her into the passenger seat of the monstrous vehicle and got in himself. Naruto pulled out and said "So what's your address?" Sakura blushed again and said "1-1454 E. Hillgraiwn Road". Naruto nodded and began driving again. She looked down at her manicured nails and said "Naruto, I'm kinda scared. You know we just met". Naruto only response was a "Yeah I know. I barely know you. But i have this strong feeling to protect you". Sakura looked at Naruto with surprised eyes and he continued to stare at the road.

Once they reached her small suburban house, there was a black jeep in the driveway. Sakura got out and rushed to the front door as fast a her heeled feet would carry her. Once she got inside, her brothers sat on the couches and lazy boys. Itachi, Sasuke ,Sasori , Deidara, and Kisame. They all turned to her once they seen her enter the room she was immediately engulfed in hugs and kissed to death. Her brothers obviously missed her. Sasori was the first to ask "Where were you Saks?" She lowered her head and said "I-I don't wanna talk about it right now". They all understood and turned to the blond in the doorway. Sasuke eyes were filled with surprise and he said "Dobe? What are you doing here?" Naruto grinned and said "Well Sakura~Chan is my girlfriend". They all looked shocked and Deidara said "Why didn't you tell us?". Sakura sighed knowing she had to come up with a quick lie. She gulped and said "Well you guys are really protective and I knew you'd run him off. So we kept it a secret". They sighed knowing she was telling the 'Truth'. They hugged her one last time and finally Itachi spoke "What are you gonna do?" She smiled and said "I'm moving in with him". Itachi nodded his head "We'll help you pack". Her eyes filled with happiness and she said "Thank you guys". They all nodded smiling at there younger sister. Each one of them hugged her. Sasuke lingering a little longer and said "Be ready to be with the Dobe". Sakura pulled back and giggled when Naruto said "HEY TEME! SHUT UP!". She said "I'm gonna go change". The guys nodded and she headed upstairs to change into something more decent for moving things. She walked inside her room and examined. She never really liked fancy things, a simple bed made for maybe 2 people, a nice glass side table. 6 drawer dresser and a laptop on the desk that held all her documents. She sighed and walked over to the dresser. She pulled off the tight dress along with the heels and cover-up. She stepped into some jean shorts and a plaid button up with a white spaghetti strap shirt under it. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and pulled on her gray vans. While tying the bandana around her head she headed down the stairs. She said in a soft voice "Okay guys I-I'm ready". They turned to her and stood saying "Lets get to work". The guys worked on the boxes of pictures and other heavy stuff, and Sakura grabbed boxes of clothes. She headed down the stairs and dropped it in the back of Hummer. She sighed as that was the 10th box she had brought out. Naruto dropped another box next to it and said "Damn babe, what's with all the stuff". She blushed and said "Sorry". With a embarrassed smile. Naruto chuckled at her and said "Lucky enough, that was the last 2 boxes. So we can go get something to eat and go rest up". She smiled and nodded her head in an agreeing matter. The guys climbed into their car and Sakura and Naruto got in the hummer. They began driving towards the McDonald. Once they got there. Naruto once again helped her out the car by her hips. Her feet touched the floor, and she let her hair out of the tight hair tie. Naruto intertwined their fingers, and followed the rest of the guys into the fast food restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke went and ordered the food and the rest of them and Sakura sat down at the booth. Kisame turned to Sakura and said "Hey Lil' Sis', mom wanted you to visit her." Sakura nodded and said softly "I'll visit her tomorrow". Kisame nodded and sat back and began to tickle her sides. She burst out into a fit of giggles and said "KISAME! WE'RE IN THE MCDONALD'S STOP IT". He chuckled and stopped tickling her, the rest of them laughed at her cuteness and turned to Naruto and Sasuke as they brought back the food while arguing over who was a better Kyokushin fighter. Kisame let Naruto slide in next to Sakura and sat down again. They all began eating while Naruto and Sakura shared a fry. Her brothers starting texting and chatting leaving Naruto and Sakura to themselves. Naruto held a fry to her mouth and she opened blushing. He placed it in her mouth and smiled at her. She giggled when he kissed her cheek and made a weird sound. She bumped him with her shoulder and began eating her burger. Naruto said "We're gonna go and get you a new phone alright". She nodded and he continued eating. His phone vibrated and he looked at the Iphone 5C screen to see 'Hinata' on the caller ID. He sighed and set the phone on the table. Sakura looked at the phone and remember him telling her about his ex. She picked up the phone and said "Hello". The voice answered and said "Who the fuck is this?". Sakura scoffed and said "Sakura, who are you?". She said her name. "And why are you calling?". She grumbled and said "To speak to Naruto bitch". Sakura laughed coldly and said "To bad. I'm his girlfriend now, so tootles". She hung up and handed the phone back to Naruto, who was staring at her with wide eyes. She smiled and said "Love you babe". He chuckled and hugged her to him.

**~Konoha Bridge~**

Hinata stared at the purple phone and screamed, catching the people around her's attention. She looked out at the pristine water and whispered "I will find you, and I will kill you". She placed the phone back in her pocket and started switching her hips toward her van, in a not so cute way. She seemed to catch guys attention anyway. She climbed in her seat and drove towards her boyfriend Kiba's house on the other side of the woods of Naruto's house.

**~Naruto~**

When we left the McDonald's and headed to T-Mobile. I bought Sakura a HTC Amaze. Even though she protested saying she could pay for it herself. He still bought it for her along with a pink case that had bunny ears. She giggled and played with them on the way back to the house. He chuckled at her and kept watching the road. They were driving in peace while listening to Naruto's new Asking Alexandria CD, From Death to Destiny. She couldn't help but slightly like it. She jerked forward when he came to a halt. Someone was holding up their hand covered in blood saying "Please, please help me". Naruto was about to get out when something jumped from the trees and started eating on the man. Sakura screamed and Naruto jerked the car in reverse and drove around at 100MPH. Sakura clung to the arm rest and they finally got to his house. He parked the car in the garage and quickly close the garage door. Sakura got out and started panicking. Naruto turned to her and smoothed her hair back and bent down to her height saying "Babe, it's okay. Everything's fine". She looked at him as she breathed quickly "No, its just the beginning of hell"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT, THIS IS NOT REALLY A HINATA BASHING STORY BUT SHE ALSO DOESN'T MATTER IN THIS STORY, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, I FEEL LIKE I'M MOVING TO FAST SO GIVE ME HEADS UP ON WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE. BYE GUYS**


End file.
